When am I enough?
by Seralina
Summary: Katherine has taken over Elena's mind, and Damon is slipping back into his old ways... What will it take to save them both? On the other side of things, Caroline has just crossed a line that she can't come back from as much as she wishes she could... But does she really know what she wants? #(KLAROLINE AND DELENA FIC)#
1. Lost in Darkness (DE)

**UPDATE(2/27/14 2 11:30p.m.) :I fixed all the errors in this chapter that I found, as well as in the summary! Also I plan on putting up the next two chapters in a day or two! The next chapter will be Klaroline! Also, I plan on following the TV show and keeping things close to the main plot, just to keep this as an almost background actions that everything will turn out fine for our favorite couples, and keep our hope alive! **

**ALSO If you only want to read DE side of things, stick to the odd chapters! It KC is your thing, then stick to even! Combo chapters Will be labeled with DE&KC. But I promise both will be worth it!**

**I own nothing, sadly. All credit to Julie Plec and others.**

Let my thoughts wander . . .

But not too far. I'm all ready lost and I'm afraid it will be for good. I'm so … I don't know… I just feel… disembodied would be the technical term I suppose, but it's different than that. More intense. With my thoughts finally to myself I know exactly who I am even though I am lost, I have found.. me. I don't know where I am but I know where I want to be. With him. I miss him more than I miss being me. He is the ache in my chest that drives me up the wall. Without him… I really am lost. Because he is the main reason why I have finally found myself because when I am with him, I know who I am, and who I am meant to be.

I love him…

_Damon…_

_*T *V *D_

"Damon!" Elena cries as she emerges from the trees. Her mind is racing, so many things to tell him, but they won't come out now, because suddenly the only thing she can think about is him. Her body collides with his and she hugs him just as he hugs her. Then relief courses through both of them, making her feel safe and at home. Finally. Because he is her safety. They will always survive.

"Damon, thank God!" she sighs, she has missed him more than she could have imagined. The nect thing on her tongue was how much she loved him, and that there wasn't time, that Katherine was still inside her, she needed him to save her. To tell him all of this before...but just then she ran out of time, and she felt herself slip. Suddenly she wasn't in his arms anymore.

She was just… _nowhere…_

*T *V *D

"You are literally the best person I've ever known. And for me to think I could change you gives me way too much credit and you not nearly enough. You're the best influence on me. I need you. You're the good and I need a little good in my life because without it there's an awful lot of darkness..."

But Elena wasn't there to take in those words, even though her heart yearned to hear them. Yearned for him. But Elena wasn't there, she was gone and lost. She wasn't there to save him from the heartbreak that ensued Katherine's reply to him. As if she didn't hate Katherine enough already.

*T *V *D

**_Darkness…_ **_Let it take over me, hell if I care, should be fun._ He thought as he downed another shot. Dropping his head back down his eyes caught on the tender pulse beating in the bartenders neck, and his mouth watered. The lust of the kill, of wanting to kill her right now, in front of anyone and to hell with whoever saw. He would simply compel them… or snap their neck. Either would be fine. _Fuck repercussions_, he thought, _I don't give a shit, I'm an immortal God to these mortal, human blood bags._

Enzo was already in back draining a brunette with a short skirt and a low top, Even though Damon had wanted to rip her throat out and watch the blood flow, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The guilt he felt was consuming him. Despite the darkness that was creeping back into his soul, the light was still there. As if she was still there… guiding him. Even though she had broken things off, flat out rejected his apology and plea of how much he needed her. He really needed her.

He tried not to…

But he loved her, with everything he had and everything he was. Damon was utterly lost without her, lost to the blackness. He knew, despite his determination for the opposite, that if she would have him back he would always go. Even in 50, 100, or 1000 years… it didn't matter to him how long he waited, it was just the longer he waited the harder his exterior would become and it would be nearly impossible for her to find the man she was once in love with again. He was just too broken to keep whole forever. Anyway he would probably get himself killed before then anyone, with his reckless behavior Damon loved so much. Life was just too boring to sit and wait for time to pass, he had to spice things up a little bit… and getting into trouble was just an entertaining way to pass the time.

But he might go too far, which scared him far less than it should have.

Damon Salvatore was losing the battle. What was left of the light Elena had brought into his life versus his own dark intentions.

During his interior monologue the bartender had swiftly refilled his glass with another shot, he didn't know or care what type of alcohol was in the glass as he raised the glass to his lips, and tipped back his head feeling the comforting burn of alcohol trickle down his throat. Damon chuckled darkly to himself as he bitterly thought upon how happy he had been this summer. Now that happiness was a lie, and he would drown it in his past by blindly drinking alcohol and draining a pretty little girl dry. This vicious cycle would continue until Damon Salvatore could no longer remember who he really was, and what it felt like to be the person he was when he is with _her_.

The venomousity that coursed through him surprised him at first but, then he rode the wave of feelings, trying to develop that anger he needed to move on and complete his to do list. _How dare she, Am I not good enough for her?_ _That dumb little bitch, turns out I'm too good for her!_ Damon thought, it was a lie he knew, but he let it happen. He growled which sent a violent vibration which radiated through his body and crushed the shot glass that had been clenched in his fist as if it was merely a crumpled ball of paper.

Frustration seeped out of his pores as a slow, deep breath and he was able to unclench his torn and bleeding fist. He grumbled at the inconvenience and pulled out the obstructing pieces of glasses, flinging them aimlessly back to the counter. His fist stung only for a few more moments until he watched with smug satisfaction as his hand stitched itself back into perfect condition. Surprisingly no one had noticed the scene, or heard the glass shatter over the sound of the loud rock music. Damon sighed and rubbed his aching temples and felt his emotion swing again. _She_ would have noticed.

In the end, Damon wasn't hopeful he could ever forget her. He needed her. _Elena_. His Elena.

_No not his._ She didn't want him, he wasn't the hero of her story and he had known it all along, but because he is so hopelessly in love with her, he let her get close, and she had crawled right up inside his chest into his heart, where she was nestled safely…

And the sad thing was… Damon would let her do it again, and again because Elena loving him was always worth it, even though he would always question it… just having her in his arms… _W__hy should she want me anyway?!_

Damon imagined then together, and his heart felt as if splinters had begun to grow. The raw pain of remembering how it had been to just, kiss her… let alone be with her. He was so lost…

Suddenly a bottle red-head sits down next to him and orders a scotch on the rocks. Damon purposefully tears himself from his thoughts as he is reminded of his to-do list. He turns to her and gives her his signature smile and glinting eyes, finally forcing the other thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Rough night?" Damon asks her, settling back a little more comfortably on the uncomfortable bar stool.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Red says, without looking at him.

"Two more shots!" Damon calls to the bartender , and red turns to look at him to which he delivers a sly wink.

"Thanks, hot shot." Red says as she rakes her eyes over him appreciatively. "Mmm… not bad." She hums with approval, giving him a smirk of her own. Damon winks at her again, and she giggles. _Too easy, as always._ Damon thinks cockily, as he smirks inwardly. Their shots arrive and they both tip them back, then she looks and laughs a confident, tinkling laugh as she scrunches her face at the strong taste.

"That biting, bitter feeling." She mumbles and shakes her head, a light smile on her lips. "I have a feeling I'll be drunk in no time with you sitting next to me. You didn't even flinch." Red quips and winks back at him. Damon smiles and pulls the power of compulsion into his voice as he connects with her eyes.

"You know, I think you're drunk enough to come out back with me, and go a little crazy." Damon says in a sultry voice, but then his smile drops, as her focus regains, and she looks at him, ready to rip his clothes off. Red leans in and brushes her lips along his cheekbone to his ear where she whispers,

"Why don't we go out back, and see if you're as good as you look." She pulls back and smiles a dirty, flirty smile. Damon nods in approval, drops his payment for their drinks on the counter, then grabs her by the hand and leads her around the back corner and out a side door into a dark alley. Damon takes note of Enzo over in a dark corner finishing his second lady of the night and throwing her on top of the other. He chuckles darkly at the gore and turns back to the woman compelling her once more.

"Don't scream, don't run, don't struggle, and don't do anything stupid." He grunts at her and pushes her up against the wall, as his smile completely drops. Damon was completely tired of the dumb game of leading her on, and finally lets out his inner demon. Revelling in the feeling of his fangs protruding from his gums, and the veins pulsing near his eyes, as he dives into her neck with a ferocious bite, shoving the guit down with the sweet life preserving blood. Poor Red doesn't utter another noise as he drains the life out of her.

"Aww yeah! That's the Damon I know!" Enzo hoots encouragement and cat calls through his thick accent. Damon ignores him as he listens to her heart beat slow, and then stop completely. But he feels not satisfaction as he pulls the last few drops from her, then lets her drop to the ground. Nothing, no feeling. Emotions off. But not just what was left of his humanity… _everything_. Damon feels like a dead end, yet he continues to wander on into the dark. Soon enough he wouldn't be able it find his way out, not even with his light in the darkness. He can almost picture her, a lighthouse showering him with it's pure light, that's his Elena. _**No, not his.**_ He reminds himself sternly.

Anger courses through him again, and he strikes the brick wall in front of him, connecting it with his fist which promptly breaks upon impact. He grimaces at the pain as hold the wrist of his damaged hand gingerly,he rather feel that then the unnerving feeling of his inability to control his raging emotions and thoughts like a teenage girl in the height of puberty. And yet… he feels nothing, unless he thinks about her, even though he wishes it would be the exact opposite! The bones in his hand snap sufficiently back into place with a distinct pop. With nothing in mind but to get away from himself, he drops his hands into fists at his sides and walks out of the alley and into the night, ignoring Enzo call of confusion. Damon assumes he wouldn't attempt to follow him until later, so he keeps walking, and walking… and feeling nothing.

**Review please! It will keep me writing. Also, please let me know if you found any grammar, spelling errors, or misprints so I can go back and fix them. THANKS! 3**


	2. Contemplating Happiness (KC)

Blazing passion. Intense, firery passion. The way his hands felt against her skin. Burning little tingling trails down her back, sides, and face. Then there was his lips… _oh my god_. Highly skilled lips that had sent her entire being into pure bliss._ With every kiss my heart soared… soared?! Snap out of it Caroline. It was lust and pent up sexual tension. Nothing. More._ Caroline snapped at herself._ Get it together Caroline! You shouldn't even be thinking about, let alone getting totally and completely distracted by the thought on his lips on yours. It was just a one night stand._ She thought, shaking her head and groaning. A one night stand with the evil, asshole, hybrid Klaus Mikealson…. An incredibly _hot_, in the middle of the forest, sex scandal. Huh, ironic how earlier that same day she had been complaining about not having a sex scandal of her own. _What's the matter with me! _

Caroline gave one last final smoothing out to her bed spread, and sighed. She still didn't want to admit it to herself, even though she had admitted it to him. Just as he had asked.

_**"Yes, I do cover our connection with hostility because, yes I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away like you said, and never come back , then yes, I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want." **_

Wow, now to shove that confession to the back of her mind. Considering shorty ensuing that confession she had basically jumped his bones, and him too with equal enthusiasm. No matter how relevant the whole confession still was… what she wanted hadn't changed. In fact, the want had only increased… drastically. Unknown to her friends she had packed and unpacked a bag three times all because she was deliberating whether or not to get in her car and drive straight to New Orleans. But since she was so good at playing devil's advocate for herself, she was completely torn over the idea. Which was completely wrong to do of course, she would never abandon her friends especially when they needed her. And yet…

She was tired of everything, all of this drama. Most of it didn't even concern her… then there was her and Tyler. She winced physically, the mere thought of him causing her pain. She just needed to get away, and find out who she really was. College wasn't helping her, and Caroline was quickly coming to the realization that the small town life she had dreamed of all her life, was gone. So that's why she was so ferociously considering leaving, because of how badly she needed it for her mental health. Hell, she didn't even know what sort of trouble Klaus had gotten himself into since he has been down South, but she was almost willing to take it all on because she so badly needed a change. She would even deal with the bitchy original sister. Maybe she would even try to get along with her.

But, could she? After everything he had done to her friends, and their families? He had caused them so much pain, and yet… even though all of that was true, she could still see it in there. The person he really was, and is meant to be. But living a thousand years can really screw over someone's personality.

No she couldn't, Caroline couldn't leave them. She would just have to get over them. Get over both of them! That's why she had shredded Klaus's drawing of her, and the picture of Tyler and her? Because she didn't really need a change of scenery she just needed to completely get rid of crazy hybrid guys for a while! All of this supernatural bull shit is just ruining us all!

Caroline shook herself from her deep thoughts, and back to reality at the sound of her phone beeping twice to indicate a text message. She sighed again, and turned away from the bed and out of her bedroom to fetch her phone from its place on the kitchen counter. The LED screen was lit up, as she picked it up to reveal the text from her mother.

**Working late again. Have a nice night, and don't wait up for me. -Mom **

Caroline smiled and her concern, glad that her mom still let her know where she was, ever since she was nearly killed by Silas, Caroline had made her promise to stay in contact with her. She wasn't about to lose her mom when she had already lost her dad and she didn't want to join her group of friends in the orphan category. That club was already depressing in quantity as it was.

After grabbing a banana off the counter, and splitting it open to snack on, she promptly decided it was time to check in on Stefan and Elena. With that, she tried her best to shove all worrying thoughts out the door and of her mind as she went through the front door and then dashed off to the Salvatore boarding house. Hoping that her two friends would be enough to keep her distracted from looming thoughts of Klaus. At least for a few hours…

*T*V*D*

It was on his way back to New Orleans from Mystic Falls that Nikalus Mikealson did something he had never done before.

He walked.

He walked the whole damn way back to his now home in Louisiana from Virginia. And what a beautiful thing it was.

Klaus thought thoroughly over everything that had transpired between him and Caroline, and rejoiced mentally. To even for a second believe that she would cave that soon? _ Well, I near as soon thought that Mikeal was alive and right behind me, prepared to stab. Bloody hell, how godly I am._ Cocky and arrogant were positive traits to Klaus. So, none of it really mattered to him, what anyone thought of his attitude. If it really bothered them, he would simply snap their neck.

But no, he didn't care. All he cared about was Caroline, and those devilishly delicious noises she had made as he stole her breath away. He chuckled inwardly and looked around, taking in his surroundings with an impassive glance, while his vision swam with thoughts of her. Caroline Forbes, an absolutely ravishing small town vampire, that had an impeccable hold on his heart and…. well if he even had one…. soul.

She made him feel whole again, she made him feel like he had a soul. That's why he could just say that he was slowly being consumed by her, but he would never let anyone really know how much of a captivation she was to him. It would put her into serious danger, and he could never forgive himself if anything happened to her. His gaze darkened, and suddenly he didn't feel like walking anymore.

Klaus had to move on and wait for Caroline to eventually make her choice to follow him to New Orleans. He wasn't allowed to go back since he had promised. A promise he was completely happy about considering what he had gotten in return for it. But if he prolonged his return any longer, his siblings suspicions would catch up to him, and potentially Marcellus too. _Can't have that now can we? Considering I still can't fully trust Marcell, its better to keep this tryst to myself._ Klaus just smirked, and picked up speed, deciding he was still going to travel by foot, after all he only had a few hundred miles left. And plenty delicious memories of Caroline to keep him entertained.

*T*V*D*

It was pure bliss, the way they remembered being together. Nothing would ever change it. Sure, there hadn't been any declaration of love before they had both dove in head first. But what did that matter? This was modern society, they were two immortal creatures with all the time in the world and no consequences if they didn't want any. There was a connection, as equally passionate on both sides, and for once… not completely denied on her part.

Klaus had seen that fire in her multiple times, but he had no idea how she would make him feel, and how he was so easily ravished by her simplest touches. She was the one who initiated the kiss, that was so tender and sweet. Before that you could feel the sexual tension cracking in the air like the calm before the storm. First a light rain then a full on downpour, until they were both soaking wet. There wasn't an establishment of commitment, no real connections, nothing that would keep them tied together, for which she had been grateful. But the mere reminder of their embrace brought them both back to the memory again and again.

_"I will walk away, and I will never come back. I promise." Klaus said in a more hushed tone than her previous one of yelling. He looked at her with wide eyes, more vulnerable than she had ever seen. But at the same time he was calculating. Watching her every move, as she took a few small gradual steps forward closing the gap between them. She couldn't lie to him like this, not when she was looking into his dark blue eyes that spoke so much of the life he had lived. Neither could she turn away from him, she was drawn to him now, more than ever, and it scared and excited her all at once._

_Klaus on the other hand was worried, that just maybe he was wrong about everything. Maybe she really did hate him, and believed he was the monster all of her friends feared. How could he have been so foolish? All he had wanted was for her to quit denying he was right all along, about their connection, about this tension between them he knew he wasn't allowed to break. No, she would have to be the one to do it. He would never be able to explain what he felt in that small space of time, but he had never wanted her approval more. And if she didn't tell him now, she never would. She would never come in search of him, and he would never have her as his, which is where she rightfully belonged._

_Caroline couldn't take it, as if the sexual tension wasn't enough, the way he was looking at her right now was melting her stone hard resolve against him like a block of ice on a summer day. She fought for her composure as she took that last daunting step towards him, and he didn't move. He didn't even flinch, let alone breathe. So that Caroline would forever remember that she did this completely on her own, he didn't force her into it. It was all her. It was all her as she leaned closer to his face breaking eye contact to look at his lips for a few seconds before reconnecting there gaze. _

_"You." She said, in almost a murmured tone. But it was final, and decisive as she leaned in a took two passion filled kisses from him, as she cupped the back of his neck with her right hand. Together their minds exploded in a giant sigh, of relief, happiness, and something real that had finally been ignited between them. He had been calm in the kiss, but no words could have described the way they looked at each other when Caroline pulled away long enough to see what truth laid there. Her hand stroked down his cheek in a reassuring manner, because this was what she wanted. HE, was what she wanted. Klaus smiled at her, a knowing smile, because all of his worries had been washed away with that kiss, and he knew exactly what came next. He was happy, a happiness he hadn't known for so long… He swore his un-beating heart fluttered in his chest with the way she looked at him, and that delicate hand on his cheek was enough to keep him going on for another century. Caroline smiled back at him, and her mind rushed with the possibilities of what would come of this. But she ignored it all, and threw cares to the wind as he sped them over to a near by tree and pushed her up against it. Then he ravaged her lips like she never would have believed possible and pressed his stone chiseled figure up against her. It was like a man stranded in the desert had finally found water… and she had never felt something so raw and powerful before. It scared her, and shook her to the core. Klaus felt it too, and he reveled in it knowing all too well that she would be unable to stay away from him for long after this._

And he was right. No matter how hard Caroline tried to push him out of her mind, her knees would quiver at the mere thought of the passion she knew, he held for her.

She was completely fucked. Literally.


	3. In My Dreams (DE)

**I**** don't know which is harder to stomach right now between TVD and TO, I love them both. I'm in a glass case of emotion. They FINALLY figured out that it isn't Elena… honestly though, Bonnie should have been the one to figure that out, and maybe made the realization that Katherine didn't pass on and she didn't pass through her. Like god, Bonnie. How hard can it be to notice something like that considering you are the fucking anchor?  
Then there's TO, and I'm just worried about how broken Klaus is going to be over what he thinks was his siblings betrayal, when yeah Rebekah was being an idiot, but Elijah was just trying to keep him from killing her. Keep the family together. Let's just hope Caroline will pick up the pieces at least. But I just keep thinking about that look Klaus gave Elijah, and it made me want to sob. Knowing how much pain he was in physically, let alone the mental torture of their betrayal? GAH.  
Anyway on to my story. I will be branching away from the main story line on the next hiatus, because I need to keep myself entertained during the next 3 week break. And FF is that way. **

Damon had walked for a while until he found a shady motel where he had broken in for the night to get some sleep. Which is exactly where Enzo had discovered him, and promptly awoken him to remind him of the task at hand. Damon growled a low tone at the sudden noises and bright light on his face.  
"Rise and shine, yah squatter." Enzo cooed at him and Damon threw a pillow at him, which Enzo easily dodged.

"How hard is it to think that maybe a man should be left to his sleep? And not have to deal with the Emzo-Five-Alarm call every morning?" Damon mumbled at his friend, who thanks to being a vampire caught every word.

"Come on, Damon, I'm not going to let you wallow in this stupid depression over a baby vamp with a pretty face. Now get your ass out of bed, we have some final revenge to exact on a certain Doctor extraordinaire." Enzo told him, knowingly of Damon's state, and yanked off the blankets with Vampire speed. Just as quick, Damon was up with Enzo against the wall and a hand around his neck. " There we are, up and adam now aren't we, mate?" Enzo cooed, and chuckled in Damon's face. And Damon couldn't help but smile back, glad that for once, he at least had a friend who was equally as devious as him, and let his friend down.

"Fine, fine. Let's get this done. I can't wait to see that dear in the head lights look of shock on his face, just like, 'Aaah! The big bad vampires! I knew how evil they were all along! I hope they don't treat me like a chew toy!'" Damon said the last part in a mocking tone. Enzo laughed at Damon's humor, and clapped him on the back.

"Off we go!" Enzo chimed in, and sped out the door. And there was only a moments hesitation in Damon's step as he brushed off the last gorgeous dream of Elena his mind had tortured him with all night long. Her beautiful eyes, that would never give up on him. It was strange really. She'd been telling him how much she still loved him, and that she would never give up on him. She hadn't really given up on him, and that everything he thought was a lie. She promised she would never give up. Well, Dream Elena had promised a lie. And with that Damon sped off after Enzo, to pay Dr. Wes a nice little visit.

*T*V*D*

They were just in his bedroom, lounging lazily on his bed. Elena was snuggled securely into him, with her head on his chest, and gorgeous form hugging his side. Her arm was around his waist, then it squeezed gently as she stretched awake. He had been absent mindedly stroking her long brown hair, and now her loving eyes were being revealed to him as she slowly blinked away the sleep left in them. She sighed contentedly then looked up at Damon, who had been enjoying the view. She was so beautiful.

"Good morning, beautiful." Damon said to Elena in a soft tone, and Elena gave him a big happy smile before turning back to snuggle into his chest. Damon chuckled lightly, he was so happy. Flying so high in the sky with these emotions of pure simple bliss. He didn't believe it could get better than this.

"I love you, Damon." Elena said into his skin, like a promise on the wind. That one phrase held Damon's whole world together, his heart sang with joy every time she would say those words, and he would never tire of hearing them roll delectably off her tongue.

"Well, how's about some breakfast?" Damon said sitting up suddenly, a coy grin on his face. Carefully watching Elena's reaction. Elena blinked a few times in confusion and had to adjust quickly, sitting up as well. Then she turned an annoyed gaze on him and smacked him on the arm, not too hard though.

"Damon!" Elena hissed at him, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"What?" Damon said back feigning innocence.

"You're an ass." Elena said in a fake pompous tone, as she scooted over and hopped off the bed. In a flash Damon had pushed her flat on her back, into the giant bed with him on top of her. The squeak that she made caused a big smile to play out on his face, as he held her wrists held above her head.

"I love you too, Elena." He said so sweetly and sincerely. The passion in his eyes took Elena's breath away, then he leaned in and stole it physically too. A slow, happy kiss that was sad and longing for everything he had lost... Elena suddenly flipped them both over, to where she was straddling his waist with a triumphant smirk on her face while she loomed over him, and then dove in to kiss him hungrily. Her hands splayed across his smooth chest, and his came up to cup her face as a passion like no other ignited between them. Twin flames. He growled up at her, which of course only turned Elena on more but she had to stop them before they got too carried away and wasted their precious time together.

"Damon," She said against his lips in between kisses. "Damon, we need to talk about something." She said as he switched to kissing a delectable trail down her neck, which was sending shivers down her spine. Damon groaned into her neck, before pulling back to meet her gaze.

"Do we really have to? I'm having so much fun." Damon whined at her, and she laughed at him as she moved off of him, to sit next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I know. You can't believe how bad I want to get carried away with you. but we just don't have enough time to do both of these things. And sadly, this conversation is more important." Elena said urgently, suddenly becoming more aware of the fact that everything could dissipate at any minute.

"Fine." Damon sighed through the word. "But first, I think I will be needing some blood with that serious tone you're using." he said sitting up and wagging a finger at her. "Be right back." As he hopped off the bed and went toward the door in vampire speed. Elena jumped off the bed toward him and cried out, just as his hand was about to reach the door knob.

"NO, Damon! You can't leave!" Elena said, alarm on her face.

"Elena, calm down. I'm not skipping out on this important talk, I just want to grab me a quick vamp juice box." He told her, and rolled his eyes. Why was she acting so weird.

"No, Damon. You can't leave this room because there is nothing outside that door. This is all we have right now." Elena tried to desperately explain, but she knew his sleep state was a delicate thing and it would keep holding onto this fabrication for as long as possible. Damon gave an incredulous, 'what the hell are you going on about' look, as she walked over to him, grabbed his hand and led him away from the door back to bed. And he let her, but the confusion on his face was plain as day.

"What do you mean, there isn't anything out there? What happened to the rest of the boarding house?" Damon said, and stared at her as she climbed back onto the bed and sat cross legged to look at him. She patted the space of bed next to her invitationally, but he just stood where he was and crossed his arms over his chest. Elena sighed and looked down, figuring the best route to his answer was the real thing.

"Damon, this isn't real right now." Damon scoffed, and looked around the room in disbelievement.

"Elena, I am pretty sure I know that I am in my own room, and that you are sitting here very much so right in front of me." Damon said and approached Elena, then put his hand comfortingly onto her cheek. Elena smiled and put her hand over his. There were little tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she loved the feel of his hand against her cheek. Even if it wasn't real, at least it _felt _real.

"I know how hard this is to believe. Trust me, your hand right here and all. I want it to be so bad. But, just think Damon. How did we even get here? When was the last time you even saw me before this?" Elena pleaded with him, he needed to understand this wasn't real so she could tell him how to help her. Otherwise all of this would be for nothing, and she would have to try again the next time he decided to collapse into sleep. Which might not be for another week at best. She removed his hand from her cheek, but continued to hold it with both of his. Damon's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried desperately to remember how they had ended up so happy, and comfortable in his bed… but he couldn't. He was fighting through a haze in his mind, a deep fog that no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't come to him.

"Damon…" Elena cooed softly trying to pull him back to her, "Damon, don't hurt yourself. It going to be hard to remember real life when you are in a dream state. That's why if humans realize they are dreaming in the dream, it usually just startles them into being awake." Damon stared at Elena for a moment, then he laughed out loud, which made her puzzled beyond belief. Damon closed off his chuckle, and then spoke.

"I thought saint Stefan was the only one you had spirit dreams with. Or whatever freaky magical property this is." Elena sighed and frowned at him, he was still so insecure about everything regarding Stefan, how would she ever be able to convince him that he was her one and only now.

"Damon. This is a lot different. For one, this is the only thing I've seen in days. I've been lost and wandering in total blackness for at least a week I think… but I'm not sure. And we don't have much time, because you could wake up at any moment. So, please _please _just listen to me. I need you." Elena was growing desperate for him to understand what was happening right now. Suddenly there was a strong ache in the pit on her stomach, she missed him so much, but she was running out of time. "Please, you need to think about what is going on in real life, you need to remember what's going on. Why aren't I with you? Why aren't we waking up happy in each others arms like we always used to?"

None of this was making sense to him because his brain was all muddled in facts. he remembered him and Enzo at a bar, Enzo went out back to have a drink. Soon he followed… but what happened before that?

"No, farther back than that Damon. Before Stefan kicked you out." Elena continued, encouraging him to remember which was so obviously difficult to do in this dream state. But he glanced up at her with an open mouth, and gulped nervously.

"You can see what I'm thinking about? Elena, what the hell is going on?" Damon yelled at her, backing away slightly from the bed.

"I already told you, hun. This is a dream, and its all inside your head. Not mine, and therefore I can see what you are thinking about as you think of them." Elena was desperate, time was running thin. And she stood up to get near him but he backed away and shook his head at her.

"Not possible." He murmured. "You must be Katherine! There's no way, you being such a young vampire, can so easily manipulate my mind. You must be lying." Elena let out a cry of desperation as Damon backed a few more steps away from her.

"Damon! Damon, please I'm not Katherine! It's the other way around!" Elena sighed and looked down, knowing she only had mere seconds left she decided it was best to say the things he needed to hear rather than what she needed him to hear. Looking back up, Elena spoke softly to Damon, hoping that he would at least remember these last few words.

"Damon, listen to me. I'm Elena Gilbert, and I _still _love you. No matter what has happened recently, I will never give up on you. You know me too well to think that I would, you are just too condescending on yourself to see the truth. You're quicker to believe I would give up on you as the next terrible thing you did rolled around rather than think I'm more solid than that. Damon Salvatore, I haven't given up on you and everything _she _said to you was a lie. Damon, please _please_ figure it out. I'm so lost, I need you to be my light and lead me out of this darkness…" Sure, there was more she had to say. But it was lost to the wind, as she faded from his view and him from hers.

Just as Elena was completely submerged back into her dark world, Damon was awakened by the bright rays of daytime. Irony could never be more cruel.


End file.
